The Dawn
by funreading
Summary: The power of unspoken words - KIBBS : slight Heart Break spoilers.


Title: The Dawn  
Author: Snuez  
Rating: PG / K+  
Summary: The power of unspoken words - KIBBS  
Disclaimer: I do not own (much to my chagrin) NCIS as a whole, the  
characters, or any portion thereof.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate's Apartment; 0650 EST

A single beam of light streaked across the kitchen table as the sun began  
its daily ritual. Caitlin (Kate) Todd sat with her hands wrapped  
around the steaming cup of coffee that sat in front of her, head  
hung low and shoulders slumped. In the last 48 hours her life had  
taken a nosedive and she was now waging an internal battle.  
Kate's mind told her that she had no other choice but to shoot. However,  
her heart wasn't yet to that point and it was her heart that now  
tore at her insides. Kate knew that she took the only action she  
could or she would be sitting here in the dawn of light fighting a  
whole other battle. Unfortunately for Kate, knowing this did not  
make the process any easier and the battle between mind and heart  
waged on.

As she took a slow appreciative sip of the coffee before her she  
felt a calloused and rough, yet soft and gentle, hand place itself  
upon her shoulder. In any other situation she would have had her  
gun drawn and turned on the unsuspecting sole within seconds, but  
she knew this presence and welcomed it as the lifeline that may get  
her through this day. The hand squeezed lightly and he knelt down  
beside her taking in her appearance and looking her in the eyes –  
looking into her soul. No words were exchanged; they did not need  
to be. He released her shoulder and placed his hands in hers and  
rose, taking her with him. He held her for a moment -_or was it an__  
__eternity, time was lost to them_- and she felt a strength form within  
her that she had been searching for, that she needed in order to win  
this fight.

Releasing his hold on her, he grabbed her cup of coffee and led her  
to the couch. He took a sip of the coffee before placing it on the  
table before him. Not his usual black and strong, but Kate's  
sweeter delight -_he thought to himself that it was not so bad_ -. As he  
lowered himself onto the couch he pulled Kate beside him resting his  
arm behind her and she raised her legs up to rest on the couch. He  
looked down at her now and his heart went out to her. He had told  
her it was suicide by cop and to get over it.

He knew it was easier said than done, especially where Kate was  
concerned. She still let her heart lead her so much of the time a  
quality he was actually quite endeared to and one which fit them  
well as he long ago left his heart at home where the job was  
concerned and he knew that there must be a hard fought internal  
battle waging at this very moment. His right arm rested lightly at  
her lower back and he could not help but relish in the feeling it  
elicited within him.

He thought briefly of running his fingers between the waistband of  
her sweats and her skin but knew this was not the time for that -_he__  
__smiled softly at the thought that there may be another time for__  
__that_-.

His left hand slowly brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and the  
back of his index finger gently wiped away a tear that had made its  
escape. He placed his hand on the back of her head and placed a  
reassuring kiss on her forehead as he brought her head to rest on  
his shoulder. He let his left hand drift down her arm picking up  
her hand softly and running his thumb across its back. He studied  
her closely, not with the hard eyes reserved for the suspect, but  
with the softest eyes Kate had ever seen. She had known this man  
had a heart; it was just buried beneath years of heartache and  
inches of steel. To see it come out for her was shocking and most  
comforting and she let its warmth wash over her. As he finished  
playing with her hand he slowly entwined his fingers with hers and  
never breaking the eye contact they had established brought the back  
of her hand to his lips to place the gentlest kiss upon it that Kate  
had ever experienced. The kiss was so soft Kate was not sure if his  
lips had even touched her skin, yet they must have as sensation that  
it elicited did not come from the air around her. That simple gesture  
said so much and more tears escaped from the walls of her eyes.  
Their hands, still entwined, were dropped to his thigh.

Kate slowly closed her eyes and inhaled the essence that was Gibbs  
and felt a strong security take hold of her. The battle within  
still waged, but now Kate knew her mind would win. Her heart would  
come out with one more scar than when this case started, but she had  
the strength within, and looking up to the man that now held her,  
she also had the support that would be needed to move on.

No words were exchanged that morning, yet volumes had been spoken.  
He believed in her, he trusted her, he thanked her, he was there for  
her, and he would never leave her. No apology was necessary for his  
actions and words at the office, that was now far behind them. Kate  
snuggled in closer to relish in all the strength he exuded and he  
rested his cheek upon her head and let her warmth seep into his soul.


End file.
